The Proposal
by Whatever-the-weather
Summary: When Abby finds out Connor's password, things take a funny turn, will Connor get some guts? Will Abby get the perfect proposal? Probably not. Conby with Jecker.
1. Abby Temple

**Right this idea has probably been done, but I thought of it as soon as I watched the episode it just took me a long time writing it and oh and if I get good response I would love to make this into a multi-chapter, please read and review, I love knowing what other people think of my story! Oh and accept anon reviews!**

* * *

**Chapter One**

"You're password, is Abby Temple!" Jess smirked as they re-checked the system, to make sure there were no glitches. _Well I can't exactly deny it, can I?_ Connor thought, apparently Jess found this whole thing very funny, as she wouldn't stop making fun of him and he had enough of it was bad enough already, why, oh why had he made that his password, there were millions of others, he would have chosen from, so why the hell did he chose Abby Temple, sure he was in love with her, but did he have to be such an idiot as to chose that as his password, what was Abby going to say, he had to keep it a secret.

"Yeah, well... I... um, yeah... I guess," Connor stuttered in response going a very bright red. Jess smirked again. "Well you like Becker!" Connor said trying to come with a reasonable response and somehow it was the first think he came up with. This time it was Jess's turn to go bright red, haaaa! _That will stop her from making fun of me. _Connor thought triumphantly.

"Well that's..." Jess hesitated "got nothing to do with anything." She was extremely embarrassed that Connor had noticed her small, tiny, minuscule, crush on Becker. She made some excuse up about going to get a bar chocolate out of the fried and walked away, not liking where the conversation was now going. What if Connor told Becker she liked him, nothing good could out of that, as he clearly did not return her feelings. Connor turned to look at Abby who was happily playing with Rex, after the recent events.

"You know, myself and Danny had a bet going to when you would tell her you loved her," Becker said smiling, it was nice to talk about Danny and not think of the fact that he could be dead somewhere in the distant past.

"Yeah well, I eventually I manned up and told her," Connor said trying his best to look macho; hopefully Becker wouldn't know that it was actually Abby who took the first move.

"She told you, didn't she?" Becker said with a smirk, Connor just nodded feebly. Becker laughed, a rare occurrence, but a nice one all the same.

"Hey I'm not the only one with an office romance," Connor said with his usual geeky smile.

"Connor you and Abby work together, so actually you do have an office romance and anyway, Jess and I don't have anything going on," Becker said immediately getting defensive.

"How did you know I was talking about you and Jess?" Connor said with a smirk, for the first time since Connor had known Becker, he could of sweared that he saw him blush, but whatever it was, was quickly gone, and Becker was back to his macho-self. Becker walked off claiming that he had to go and check the latest guns, to make sure they were fully stocked. "She certainly likes you!" He shouted after him.

"Connor, why did you do that?" Jess said running up to Connor after Becker had left.

"Don't worry, he likes you too and anyway how did you know I was talking about you?" Connor said with a grin.

"I may have been eavesdropping," Jess hesitated, then after a moment's thought she added, "He does not and now I'm not going to be to look him in the eye for at least another week!" Jess said, while Connor started laughing. "Well let's see if you find it so funny when it's the other way around!" Jess said, walking off. _She's going to tell Abby, she's going to tell Abby! Quick, what should I do, hide! Yes let's hide! _Connor quickly hide behind the coat rack, he seemed like he had been in there for hours, before Abby drew back the coats, revealing a scared looking Connor.

"If you are going to hide, at least find a better place than that!" Abby said, after a pause she stated. "So the password is Abby Temple."

"You know Jess really shouldn't be telling anyone, the arc passwords, I need to go and have a word with her," Connor said while spinning on his foot and walking in the opposite direction to where Abby was standing. He was avoiding the question and trying to find a way to escape the conversation, he knew that, but that conversation had no good ending, it was so embarrassing and now Abby knew, he was going to kill Jess. What was Abby going to say, was she going to break up with him because it was too weird, or maybe it made her realise what a geek he was, and break up with him, or maybe... Connor thought or many possible things that Abby could say to him, in response to her finding out that he had set the password, as Abby Temple and none of the imaginary conversation ended well and all of which eneded in 'and break up with him' _Why did I even do that anyway? Maybe because you were and still are hopelessly in love with her at the time and you thought it would be a good idea, because of course no one would ever find out, he thought saracastically. _

"Connor!" Abby shouted jogging after him and spinning him around, so they pressed against each other, and could feel the other breathing on their cheeks.

"You know if you want me to be a Temple, all you have to do is ask," Abby whispered in his ear and winked. Connor stood there for a couple of moments letting Abby's word sink in. Oh god did she want him to propose to her, when he thought about it made a lot of sense, not the whole Abby wanting to marry him part that was just odd. But Connor couldn't imagine his life without Abby, he loved her with all his heart and he knew that nothing would ever change that. If she were his wife, wow, they would grow old together, Connor imagined Abby walking up the isle in a white wedding dress, god he loved her, yes that's what he was going to do, he was going to ask Abby to marry him, now how the hell was he going to do that?

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it please tell me what you thought, oh and if you review mine, there is a very high chance I will review one of yours! :) **


	2. Down the Drain

**Hey, so I would just like to say thank you to all the amazing reviews, you guys are awesome, anyway here is the second chapter, I really hope you like it! Please tell me what you think, by reviewing! **

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Connor wondered how it was, that it he was in jewellery shop with Becker all people, picking out a ring for his girlfriend Abby, who he was hopefully going to propose to tonight, if someone had told him a couple of years ago that in the future that he would have been picking a ring to propose to Abby with Becker, he would have... actually he would have asked if they knew about the anomalies and had if that how they knew that, but after that he would have laughed and told him that was never gonna happen, for a number of reasons, but anyway there he was with Becker, who he was actually becoming quite good friends with, attempting to pick out a ring. There was a ring that had diamonds plastered all over it, it was extremely expense and besides Connor just couldn't imagine Abby wearing it, it was just to flashy, there was one which was a simple sliver band, but Connor thought that was just a bit boring, and Becker agreed. Becker was amazingly quite good at this all ring picking out business, which Connor would have teased him about, if he wasn't in need of his help so badly. They had now spent about two hours at the jewellers with someone showing them various rings, but Connor couldn't find anything so far that he could imagine Abby wearing, why was it so hard, it was hard enough finding the perfect way to propose to her and have the guts to do it, he hadn't even thought about the ring being a problem.

"What about that one?" Becker asked pointing, at a good band with a small diamond in the centre.

"No I don't think so; it's just a bit... I don't know it's just not the one," Connor said with a sad smile.

"Sir, this is our last ring we have remotely near to price range, would you like to see it?" The jeweller asked, clearly getting frustrated that it was taking him this long to make a sale. Connor nodded, as soon as Connor laid eyes on it, he knew it was the perfect ring, a look on Becker's face showed he thought the same. The ring had a dark blue sapphire in the middle of a with 18 carrots white gold band or something like that, Connor got a bit confused over the whole carrot thing, thinking that it must a piece of carrot inside it, but Becker explained to him that did not any carrots in it and 18 carrots was a good ring, Connor trusted him, but still didn't quite understand the carrot thing.

"I'll take it!" Connor said bursting into a grin, and turned to high five Becker who, returned the high five, _wow_ Becker thought, _he really was getting geeky had he just high fived Connor, that was not good!_

"The ring costs £3, 500,"" The jeweller said with a smile, probably because he was going to get a lot of commission, Connor handed over his credit card, he was prepared to pay that much for Abby, but the Arc didn't exactly pay well, even if they did put their lives in danger almost every day, good job he had been saving up for ages. Becker and Connor walked out of the shop, Connor overjoyed that he found finally found a ring, and Becker that it was over and done with.

"So you better go home and propose," Becker said smirking.

"I guess I will," Connor said with kind of a dazed look on his face, they both got in their separate cars and drove off in opposite directions. Connor knew how he was going to propose, he was going to run Abby a bath and tie the ring around a neck of a rubber duck, she would see, he would propose and yeah, that was about it, Abby loved baths, Connor himself couldn't stand them, bathing in your own filth, but Abby loved him, so he believed it was the perfect way to propose.

When Connor got home, (him and Abby had moved out of Jess's and brought a new flat together), he started running the bath and put the ring around the duck's neck. Abby said she would home about six, her and Jess, who similarly to him and Becker had been starting to get along and had gone shopping. Connor spread roses around the bath, with shaking hands; she would be home any second. He added the lavender mix stuff, whatever it was, causing bubbles to appear. "Con, I'm home!" Abby shouted, as she locked the door. Connor walked into the hall to greet her.

"I, umm, got a bath ready for you," Connor mumbled.

"Awww thanks Con," Abby said smiling, she walked into the bathroom, "what's all this?" She asked, still smiling, looking at the roses.

"No reason." Connor said and walked out the room, placing himself on the sofa, nervously waiting for Abby's scream. It had been a good fifteen minutes, with no reply, did she not want to face him, because she was going to say _no. _She was gonna say no, she was gonna say no, she was gonna say no! Oh god, how was he ever-

"Connor thanks for the bath!" Abby said. _Why didn't she say anything, surely even if it was a no she would say something, right? _Connor ran into the bathroom, to see the bath drained and no ring on sight, we started madly checking every place in the bathroom that he could think of, this eyes rested on something, **_shit _**it had gone down the drain, bloody hell what was he going to do?

Connor waited until Abby said she was going to go to sleep, and told her he was going to watch some Tv for a while, before he joined her, Abby nodded and went to her bedroom. Connor ran to the bathroom, which was fortunately nowhere near their bedroom, he managed to unscrew the drain, and fish down wearing a pair of gloves, he quickly found the ring, stuck in a- he didn't he want to think about what that was. He fished out as well the load of-. Oh well the second attempt couldn't go as bad as the first. Right?

* * *

**Ok so please review, as I said last chapter, if you review my story, there is a good chance I will return the favour! Oh and if you do review, how would you like Connor to attempt to propose next and would you like most Jesker? **


	3. There are Jellyfish in England?

**Hey hope you enjoyed the last chapter, thanks to all those who reviewed, you guys are great, so don't forget to tell me what you thought of this chapter, and if you have any ways that you want Connor to attempt to propse with, let me know! Enjoy...**

**

* * *

****Chapter Three**

Connor and Abby arrived at the arc the next morning, as soon as they walked in, Becker raised his eye brows, silently asking if she said yes, but Jess came running up to them tottering in her heels, glanced at Abby's hand and ran in the other direction, it looked very odd, Abby didn't seem to notice though and instead kissed Connor on the cheek, and walked away to check on the animals, as soon as Abby walked away Jess came tottering up to him with the high heels, clicking on the floor, again. Becker having now noticed that there was no ring on Abby's ring also walked up to him only he was smirking. "So you chickened out," Becker said with a smirk that Connor wanted to wipe off his face, but had no way how to.

"No and you told her," Connor said signalling toward Jess, who was listening to their conversation, with a smile on her face.

"She makes a really puppy dog face," Becker said shrugging, Jess nodded saying that she totally pulled the whole 'I'll-be-really-sad-if-you-don't-tell-me-face.'

"So she flatters her eye lashes and you tell her?" Connor said annoyed, he thought he could trust Becker what if Jess told Abby.

"I won't tell," Jess said as if she could read his mind, wow that would be weird he thought, but Becker ignored her and attempted to tell Connor why he told her, which he didn't do a very good job of.

"Say if, I am going to ask... let's say Jess to marry me, and I tell you, if Abby asked you if something was going on, you can't tell me that you wouldn't tell her," Becker said, Jess grinned widely, Becker had just theatrically asked her to marry him, and he had just compared herself and him to Connor and Abby who were indeed a couple, she felt like all her Christmas's had come at once.

"You're gonna ask Jess to marry you?" Connor asked smirking, it was nice for Connor to be the one smirking and Becker to be the one blushing, and he was going to enjoy this moment even if it was a short amount of time.

"Uh no, I, err, I meant hypothetically, if I-" Becker stuttered fortunately for Becker's sake, Jess interrupted.

"So what happened?" Jess asked, Connor launched into the whole story explaining how he put the ring around the duck and how it must fell down the drain pipe, and so on.

"Connor that's disgusting," Jess said with a disgusted look on her face, she walked away, muttering about how Abby would feel, when she knew that the ring that fallen down a drain pipe, before it was on her finger.

"I washed it," Connor called after her, but she still shook her head.

"Better luck next time," Becker said patting Connor on the back and turning away, the smirk back on this face; Connor knew that moment wouldn't last for long.

Connor woke Abby up early the next morning and told her they going to the beach, it was a Saturday and after an irregularly quite day at the arc she did not complain and was glad to go to improve on her tan, by 10pm they were in the car and on the way to the beach. They enjoyed a nice day on the beach, Abby got the tan that she had been going on about for days, Connor got to make sand castle, the sun was setting, and Connor and Abby were lying on the picnic blanket, Connor's arms were wrapped around Abby as she was gazing up at the stars, Connor unravelled from Abby and went down to the shore, he scraped 'Will you marry me?' into the sand and smiled to himself it was the perfect way to propose, under the sunset, when they both had an amazing day, it was perfect.

"Abby!" Connor called and beckoned for her to come, Abby looked up and hesitated, but started to walk down to meet Connor, but before Abby got there the sea came and washed the words away Connor hastily tried to re-write them, but instead fell head first into the sea, he was under the sea for a good thirty seconds before he felt an excruciating pain.

"Abby!" Connor called more urgently, Abby sensing that something was wrong started to run, she pulled him out of the sea, and examined his foot when he gestured towards it. "Oww, owww, it hurts, Abby!"

"Connor I think you've got stung by jellyfish," Abby said surprised.

"There are jellyfish in England?" Connor said confused, before screaming in pain again.

"Yes Connor," Abby said stroking his forehead, "now hold on Con, I'm calling for help," Abby said, and then everything went black.

Connor woke up in what seemed like a hospital, Abby was asleep on this right side, he tried to speak, but found he did not have the energy, fortunately Abby woke up at that point. "I'll go and get a doctor, and tell them you woke up," Abby said, turning to leave.

"Wait, what happened?" Connor said suddenly finding the energy to sleep.

"Con, honey, you were stung by a jellyfish, I'm glad you're awake, it's extremely rare that anyone gets stung by a jellyfish here so they were unsure how to treat it, but you ok aren't you?" Abby said.

"I'm fine," Connor said, Abby turned to go and get the doctor. ___I was stung by a jellyfish, what is a jellyfish even doing in Britain, I thought of so many ways I would muck this proposal up, but I never thought Jellyfish would sting me, and I thought of everything, I even thought about the chances that aliens would land on earth, kidnap Abby and then replace her with an alien look like, so they could see how things worked, and see if it was a good planet to take over, remind self: always think about the chance of a jellyfish stinging you in future__. On to the next try then, and this time I am avoiding water at all costs!_


	4. Phone Call

**Wow the response was amazing thank you so much for all the reviews, I think I repiled to anyone who has an account, but to those that don't, thank you! Anyway so as usual if anyone has any ideas how they would Connor to attempt to propose to Abby let me know, as I need the ideas, I will mention your name, at the beginning. Miss Lils inspired me to come with this idea so thanks. Please review, I love hearing you're thoughts, so enjoy...**

* * *

**Chapter four**

Connor had been lying awake in the hospital bed just thinking, he was starting to get bored, Abby had gone home, to have a shower and get something to eat, she probably fell asleep, Connor mused. So when Becker and Jess walked into the room, he was grateful, to have the company even if he would have to explain why he was in hospital with a jellyfish sting and why Abby didn't have a ring on her finger. Becker walked in smirking as usual and Jess smiled at him sympathetically. "What happened?" Jess asked, bracing herself for a long story, sure enough Connor launched into how he and Abby went down to the beach, and how he drew the words in the sand, but the sea came before Abby got there and the next thing he knew was that he had been stung by a jellyfish. At the end of the story thy both burst out laughing.

"It's not funny," Connor whined.

"Oh yes it is," Jess laughed.

"Connor mate, I think you should avoid proposals to do with water, they obviously aren't your thing," Becker said.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious," Connor said annoyed.

"Connor, I am sure as soon as you propose to her she will say yes, maybe you should go for something simple," Jess said with a smile. "You'll be up and running in a couple of day, until then don't worry about it," Jess said trying to comfort Connor.

"I'd worry about it; I can't believe you messed up a proposal twice!" Becker said laughing, Jess turned to glare at him and he immediately stopped laughing.

"I'm just going to the ladies room," Jess and walked out of the room as soon as Jess left Connor spoke.

"You are so whipped," Connor said.

"Says he who just got stung by a jellyfish, because he was trying to propose to his girlfriend, and anyway myself and Jess are not like that, we are friends," Becker said.

"Really, really, good friends!" Connor said smiling at how he was making Becker uncomfortable, Jess was definitely his weak spot, Becker scowled.

"I won't tease you about Abby if you don't tease me about Jess," Becker said holding out his hand.

"Deal," Connor said.

"Until you mess up the next proposal," Becker said.

"Good to know you have faith in me," Connor said, Becker just laughed, Jess waked back into the room, saying there had been an anomaly and her and Becker needed to go and that Abby and Matt were already alerted. They were goodbye and left, it felt weird to not be going with them, but Connor knew he would just be a burden if he went, he was getting released from hospital later that day, then he could just do some computery stuff around the Arc. Sure enough Connor was back on his feet and the rest of them, fighting pre-historic creatures, what a life.

Connor had enough of trying to find clever ways of proposing to Abby, they just blew up in his face, no this time he was going classic, he was going to take her to a nice restaurant, wait for dessert, and just come out and say 'Will you marry me?' and then pray that she says yes. It had been quite a trying day at the arc, an anomaly had gone off in a nearby swimming pool, and giant futuristic crocodiles had come through needless you say, that it had been a tough job to send them back home, but none of that mattered now as by the end of tonight Abby was hopefully going to be his future wife. Connor had chosen a reasonably classy restaurant but not too classy that it would arise suspicion in Abby, he put on his suit and tie, and waited for Abby to come down the stairs. Abby walked down the stairs, she was wearing a turquoise dress, similar to the one she wore, when they were in the safe house, fighting the massive birds. "You look beautiful," Connor said, Abby smiled.

"What brought this on, not that's it's not nice, I just wondering if there was a reason," Abby asked.

"No reason, I just felt like we needed to go out, we had a rough day," Connor said, Abby nodded in agreement. They got into a car and drove to an Italian restaurant, it was about a twenty minute drive, and on the way there they chatted about anything that came into their minds, although they mostly talked about the arc.

"I don't trust Burton," Connor said.

"No neither do I, I'm glad you turned down the job," Abby said.

"There's just something not quite right," Connor said.

"Yes, I'll ask Jess to do a background check on him," Abby said, Connor nodded, the conversation then turned to Emily and how she was coping in the future, after deciding not to return home, they soon arrived at the restaurant and the waiter showed them to their tables, halfway through dinner, Connor was starting to get nervous. "Are you sure you're ok, Connor?" Abby asked.

"I'm fine," Connor said as convincingly as he could, but Connor had never been a good liar and Abby didn't look convinced, Abby and Connor soon finished their main courses and dessert was next. Abby's phone started ringing, she answered it, but Connor could only hear her side of the conversation.

_"Are you sure?" _

_"Right now?" _

_"We are on our way." _

_"Yeah we'll hurry."_

_"Yes stop worrying, bye." _Abby hung up the phone. "Connor there has been an anomaly alert, we need to get to the arc now, Connor quickly got the bill, well at least that wasn't as bad as his first two attempts he was getting better, the anomaly was in the middle of nowhere and giant futuristic worms. They were reasonably easy to get back into the anomaly but before they the last one returned to its time, it threw on Connor, yep this was definitely as bad as the first two proposals Connor thought, looking down at the orange goo that was all over him.

* * *

Please review and tell me what you think they mean a lot to me :)


	5. I Smell Food

**Chapter Five**

Abby came storming into the Arc the next day, Connor had arrived early, to work on some project that frankly Abby couldn't care less about at the moment. Abby was in search of Jess, she needed someone who she could talk to about her worries, and as she couldn't talk to Connor as the worries were about him, she turned to Jess. She stormed into the kitchen, hoping Jess would be there, there was a small table and that was where she and Jess often meet to talk. Sure enough Jess was there having her morning Coffee that apparently she 'couldn't live without!' "Jess," Abby said. Jess turned around and smiled.

"Hey, I feel like we haven't talked in ages," Jess said.

"Things have been busy," Abby replied, "But do you know what hasn't happened?" A slightly angry edge to her voice.

"No," Jess replied confused.

"Connor still hasn't proposed to me, I mean is there something wrong with me? I am not wife material? Tell me Jess why hasn't he proposed?" Abby said, Jess knew she had to keep her mouth shut, it ruin everything if she told, and she promised Becker she wouldn't and then Becker would never trust her and she didn't think she could handle that, especially when she had a feeling that he was finally beginning to return her feelings. Besides what she going to say he was going to ask her but, the ring fell down a drain pipe, he got stung by a jellyfish and an anomaly alert went off, it was too unbelievable it sounded like too many lies jumbled up altogether.

"There is nothing wrong with you, Connor will propose soon I know he will," Jess said trying to comfort her, she gave Abby a hug.

"Jess I have been giving hints left right and centre, and he went to beach and I thought possibly and a restaurant and maybe, but nothing came of it," Abby said upset.

"Abby he will, he's not stupid, he's not going to let you go," Jess said.

"Jess, I just-, maybe he doesn't like me as much anymore, I mean we were in creaturous period and there was no one else and maybe he imagined us to be so perfect, and I just don't live up to his imaginary version of us," Abby said starting to cry.

"Abby he loves you, anybody can see it," Jess said, she was going to make Connor propose now! Abby didn't reply so Jess just let her cry in her arms, after Abby had gone saying she needed to look after the animals, Jess went in search of Connor she had a bone to pick with him.

* * *

Connor had arrived to the Arc early, he needed to speak to Becker, even if he did take the piss out of him, maybe he would have some helpful advice, he needed to propose to Abby and fast, he was bored of it. "Hey," Connor greeted as he walked in the armoury.

"Should you be in here?" Becker asked, Connor held up his hands in mock surrender.

"I won't touch anything!" Connor said, Becker nodded satisfied. "Becker I can't propose to Abby!"

"What?" Becker said.

"I just, maybe this is a sign, you know that every time I propose it goes wrong, three times Becker! Maybe it's just not meant to be," Connor shrugged.

"Look if you don't propose soon you are going to lose her," Becker said.

"What if she says no?" Connor said.

"She won't and even if it takes ten more times, then doesn't matter because when all this of it was over she will be your future wife," Becker said trying to encourage Connor.

"I don't care long it tak-" Connor was cut off by a raging Jess.

"Propose to Abby now!" Jess said angrily.

"What?" Connor said, why was Jess telling him to propose to Abby when he had been trying to for weeks. Becker laughed at the expression on Connor's face.

"You're not helping!" Jess said, glancing at Becker.

"Yes I am I was just giving Connor here a pep talk," Becker said.

"I am going to, I don't care how many times it takes I will propose to her!" Connor said, folding his arms, like a child having a tantrum.

"Good," Jess said, storming out of the room, before Connor got the chance to ask her, why she had stormed in, in the first place.

"You know, maybe if you asked her out, she wouldn't yell at me," Connor said.

"Nope I think she would," Becker said.

"Oh just admit you like her!" Connor said accusingly. Becker shrugged. "You can't even deny it."

"So maybe I do," Becker said.

"Soooo..." Connor said.

"So what?" Becker said.

"Ask her out!" Connor said.

"If I am asking Abby to marry me, then you can ask Jess out!" Connor said.

"I'll think about it," Becker said. Connor smiled happy with the answer. Connor went back to work, but soon got distracted, and typed simple ways to propose onto the internet, the one that particularly caught his eye, was to put the ring in a champagne glass, now what could wrong with that, it was simple but effective. So Connor left early seeing as he went in early it wasn't a problem. He cooked Abby dinner admittedly it was pasta, but Connor was never a good cook and the last thing he wanted to do was burn the food and add to another bad proposal, he couldn't mess up again, as bad as it sounded he just wanted it over and done with. Abby walked in, "I smell food," she called.

"Yes you do, I made you pasta," Connor said smiling triumphantly. Connor opened the champagne and poured it into two glasses; he slipped the ring into one of the glasses.

"Thank you," Abby said graciously accepting her wine. Connor took a huge gulp of the champagne, he was getting increasingly nervous, wait what was that, had something just gone down, and now he was chocking, of god he was chocking, choking on the ring, bloody heel he was chocking on the damn ring, he did a half wave sort of thing towards Abby and then sprinted out of the door, the last thing he wanted was for the first time Abby saw the ring to be covered in his saliva. He swallowed it, he had just swallowed his girlfriend's engagement ring, Connor ran to the car completely forgetting about Abby and drove to the hospital, this was not good, look on the bright side he told himself, you've stopped chocking.


	6. Confession Time

************

Thanks for the reviews throughout this story you are amazing! Anyway as pointed out by a reviewer, this story is getting a bit repetive so I have deciced this is going to be the last chapter, I think, oh and this has got nothing to do with the story but, is Ruth Keraney returning for series five because she not on the series five charecters on the Primeval wiki! Anyway let me know if you know anything! Oh and due to the fact that this the last chapter, if anyone has anything Primeval they would like me to write let me know, PM or review I don't mind! Caution swearing, please review and Enjoy...

**********

* * *

**

**Chapter Six **

Today was a Saturday, it had been about two weeks since she had broken down in front of Jess and Abby somehow knew that there was a good chance she was going to again. It had all started when Abby had been feeling sick for a while, she had been throwing up constantly, at first she thought it was the flu but it was definitely the skipped period that clenched it. Well you can guess the rest, fortunately Abby did not have to go to the work, after what she had just found out she didn't think she couldn't take it. She left a note for a snoring Connor and headed over to Jess's she needed her friend right now, she drove quickly and soon arrived at her friend's apartment, she knocked on the door. Jess soon answered looking annoyed, Abby guessed because it was 8:30 in the morning, her expression softened when she was Abby, but then her expression went into pure panic, but still Jess ushered her in, even though she still looked nervous.

"Two seconds, I'm just need to deal with someon-, something," she said, and then ran frantically into her bedroom. Abby had no idea what was going on, why was Jess acting so weird? Abby heard hushed whispers, was she in there with someone, what if Jess had a 'gentleman guest'. Abby was about to leave, when Jess and... Becker? What was Becker doing here? A topless Becker, with just a pair of boxers on. It took Abby about three seconds to put the pieces together as soon as she did she went a beetroot red.

"I'm sorry, so sorry I didn't mean to, oh I'm never going to, I'll be leaving," Abby mumbled embarrassed and began to walk to the door.

"Wait, Abby it's not what it looks like," Becker called out, Abby looked sceptical, Becker nudged Jess and she continued.

"Well you know you, Connor and Matt left early last night, because you didn't feel well and at Matt had to be somewhere," Jess paused and Abby nodded."Well you see me and Becker stayed at the bar, for a bit longer, and I got very drunk, so Becker dropped me home, but I was throwing up, so Becker stayed to make sure I was ok," Jess said in a rush, "he slept on the sofa," Jess added. Abby looked at the sofa, it did look like it had been slept on.

"Why did you hide him, then," Abby questioned.

"Because I didn't want to waste time explaining all this to you, when you had something you wanted to talk me about, just make sure you whisper, my head is killing me," Jess said, Abby nodded smiling.

"I'll just be," Becker pointed in the direction of the bathroom, "I won't be long, I'll be out of your hair soon," He said.

"Thank you for last night," Jess said smiling.

"It's fine, it's what friends do," Becker mumbled. Jess nodded though the smile was no longer on her face. Becker left the room. Abby raised her eye-brows at Jess, Jess blushed.

"I told you nothing happened," Jess said. "Anyway what did you come here for at 9am," she glanced at her watch, "it feels earlier than that."

"That maybe because you are nursing a hangover." Abby said, and Jess pulled a face, "ok so you can't over react, its big, so don't, just make sure-" Abby started but was cut off by Jess.

"Abby please, the suspense is killing me," Jess said, rubbing her hands together.

"I'm pregnant," Abby said.

"You're pregnant..." Jess trailed off, she was shocked, but Abby needed her, "congratulations!" She said and hugged Abby, but then realised she was squashing the baby and let go. "Does Connor know?" Jess asked.

"No, Jess I can't tell him, what if he you know proposes because I am pregnant and not because he loves me, I mean I have been waiting for him to ask me for so long, what if he asks because of the baby, it's the sort of thing Connor would do," Abby said.

"Abby, I... He will propose because he loves you, not because you are pregnant, Connor doesn't make snap decisions, if he asks you to marry him, it will be because he loves you," Jess said. Abby nodded struggled to keep her tears in. At that moment Becker walked into the room fully dressed this time, Abby wiped her tears away and smiled.

"Bye," he said, as he made this way to the door.

"Thanks, I'll just let you out," Jess said, _why did she just say thanks again she sounded like than idiot,_ she walked Becker to the door, "Bye."

"Bye," Becker repeated, _oh shit he said it again, who says bye twice? _

"Bye," _Why did I say bye again, I must sound like some moron._ Becker leant down and planted a kiss on Jess's cheek, Jess went bright red and Abby swear she saw Becker go a light pink, Jess opened the door miraculously as she looked like she was going to faint, she waved goodbye. Abby walked over and patted Jess on the back.

"Yeah that's nothing," Abby said, grinning, Jess went than even darker red, they then sat at Jess's kitchen table while she attempted to make herself breakfast, without, screaming at the coffee machine to 'shut the hell up,' they spent the rest of the day watching films, doing each other's makeup and scoffing themselves with junk food, which may have been a bit immature but neither could care less.

Connor woke up to find a note from Abby saying she had gone to Jess's, Connor had to explain to Abby why he had run out on her like that last week at dinner, it was extremely hard, and in the end, Connor had said he had thrown up, and got out of the house so she wouldn't catch it, she didn't seem to buy it but she accepted it anyway to the delight of Connor. Connor spent the day doing nothing, he waited for Abby to come home, he missed her when she wasn't around, he still hadn't though an appropriate proposal idea and he was going to go insane, soon he was going to burst.

The weekend passed quickly and Abby had yet to tell Connor that she was pregnant, she had tried numerous times, but each time the words never formed properly. Similarly Connor had yet to propose, Monday soon rolled around and the two appeared at the Arc together. Connor walked into the armoury to find Becker, they talked but soon led back to the proposal.

"Becker, for fuck sake I have, proposed by putting the ring on that bloody duck, and the ring went down the drain, I have got stung by that bloody jellyfish, and at the stupid restaurant the bloody anomaly alarm went off, and I have swallowed the damn ring, trying to put it in a champagne glass, I mean how bloody hard can it be to say," Becker pointed at the door and Connor swung around still in full rant to look at what he was pointing out, "Will you marry me?" Abby was at the door along with Jess, both looking shocked, Connor didn't know what to do he just stood there gulping like a goldfish. Abby quickly reacted.

"Yes, Yes, Yes, I'll marry you," Abby screamed, completely forgetting about the baby and jumped into his arms, and kissed him passionately, he gently lowed her to the ground.

"Did you just... Oh my God I asked you to marry me, and you said yes, she said yes," Connor shouted fist pumping the air, Abby just smiled; he pulled in again to kiss her. Abby broke form the kiss. Becker walked over to Jess saying that she should leave.

"No way," Jess replied, "I have waited way too long for them to get together, I am making sure they don't mess this up," Jess smiled. Becker loved Jess's smile at that moment she looked absolutely stunning. Becker nodded in response.

"By the way I'm pregnant," Abby said casually, but bit down on her lip, scared about how Connor was going to take it. Connor broke into a grin.

"I'm going to be a dad!" Abby nodded, he kissed Abby again, and soon decided he never wanted to let go.

"What the hell!" Becker said he spun Jess around and pulled her into a passionate kiss. Matt walked into the room, took one glance at the couples and walked back out again.

**The End **

* * *

**Please Review!**


End file.
